


Well That's Different

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [119]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Battlefield, Fluff, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, R&R, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen finally snaps during battle.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Well That's Different

Everything was going well. Of course even William knew that wouldn't last long based on the little bit of experience he and Thomas got helping the Avengers in these battles as well as the stories they told. He was helping innocent bystanders escape by blocking them from any attacks with his magic, and whoever he couldn't cover, Thomas would run over and get them out of the way. It was their usual job while Harley and Peter had graduated to actually helping fight their enemy. Harley rarely stayed behind at the computers anymore after the fight with Thanos, and William still hadn't asked the older boy about that. It was probably exactly what it sounded like though.

"That's everyone." Thomas says when he stops next to his twin. "We can focus on the idiot now." 

He motions toward the new bad guy of the week and William nods. They had no idea what the guy's name was because Stephen never let him finish the monologue he started, interrupting him multiple times until he got mad enough to get straight to attacking, and Peter had actually snickered over the comms. Whoever he was though, he could use some form of telekinesis and had a disgusting mutant army that looked like they had crawled out of the sewers.

They probably had.

None of the Avengers could get close enough without being thrown to the side. Not even Quill. In fact, the enemy currently had the god in the clutches of his telekinesis and was tossing him around like a ragdoll, slamming him against buildings or other members of the team. While he was preoccupied with Quill, Harley and Peter landed next to the twins to watch and cringe.

"Maybe the four of us can swarm him at once and surprise him. He can't get us all." Peter suggests.  
"Especially not when he's throwing Quill around like that." Harley concurs and the four boys wince when they hear a groan from the celestial when he's thrown against a building.  
"We need to go now. He might be immortal but that doesn't mean that doesn't hurt." Thomas says.  
"William, can you teleport us over to him?" Harley asks and the youngest nods.  
"I think so."

It barely took a thought. One second they were three blocks away from their enemy, and the next they were just a few feet behind him. Navy mist was just beginning to surround William's hands as he began to conjure a spell, but before he or his brothers could do anything, the man turned on them and stopped them with his telekinesis. All four were frozen in their offensive stances as Quill was finally released (and lay unmoving where he was unceremoniously dropped), and instead they were lifted off the ground.

"Well, well. If it isn't Stark's boys." The man grins. "I applaud your enthusiasm but an ambush won't work so easily on me."

William did his best to fight through his frozen state. Telekinesis was a form of magic wasn't it? But nothing was working. He couldn't move an inch and his heart dropped into his stomach when they were thrown back down the street like yesterday's trash. The suits Tony made them kept their collision with the ground from being fatal but it still knocked all but William out. His vision was blackening around the edges but he still tried to get up to check on his brothers until he looked up and saw something flying through the air and straight for them. On instinct, he used his magic to shield the four of them, but the shield fell after what ended up being a car bounced off of it.

William gasps for breath and tries to stay conscious when he hears some kind of unholy roar. Another car was thrown at them, but he didn't have the energy to conjure another shield. He tried to do it anyway, but then the ground shook around him and broke his concentration, and a large shadow loomed over him. The crunching of metal fills his ears and he looks up with wide eyes when he sees a black-scaled _dragon_ standing over them and with the car in its jaws. The dragon drops the vehicle off a safe distance away from the boys and roars at the man before breathing fire at him.

He clearly had tried to use his telekinesis on the dragon, but it was far too big for his abilities and he didn't stand a chance against the flames. William looked away, not wanting to see what happened to their enemy, but he knew it included the mutant army since a few pained screeches had followed. Only when it fell quiet did he look back. All that remained of their enemies was ash, and the Avengers looked over at the dragon in shock. Scott and Natasha eventually went over to Quill to check on him, but they kept most of their attention on the dragon.

Then it sunk lower to gently nose at the conscious boy and William's heart pounded in his chest. The dragon's muzzle was nearly as big as him and he was almost knocked over because of it.

"Honey...Friday says the boys are okay." Tony says with his hands out toward the dragon in a placating position. "How about you change back so we can take them and Porcupine home to get some rest?"  
William looks at Tony and then at the dragon before his father's words click and he gapes. "Mom?" The dragon rumbles softly and nudges him again. "I didn't know you could turn into a dragon!"  
"Believe me. I didn't either." Tony says. "Duchess, come on. The boys are safe. You incinerated the asshole."

The dragon first checked each boy before it finally shifted back to Stephen and he faltered in place. Sam rushed forward faster than Tony could and kept the sorcerer from face planting onto the ground, and the rest of the Avengers helped the boys as Stephen used the last of his energy to open a portal back to the tower. Whoever wasn't helping Quill, Stephen, and the boys through to the tower had stayed behind to help with clean up and Stephen collapsed onto the couch with Sam's help. Bruce double checked the boys' well being just to be sure they would be fine before they were taken to their bedrooms, but William stayed in the living room with Stephen.

"Mom? Are you okay?" William asks.  
"I'm fine. Shapeshifting into a dragon apparently saps a lot of energy from me." Stephen sighs out.  
"You've never done it before?"  
"No. I didn't know I could either. I just saw what that man did to you and your brothers and I lost it." Stephen explains.

He thanks William quietly when the teen retrieves a pillow and blanket for him and he lays down with a tired sigh. William lays the blanket over Stephen and the sorcerer falls asleep almost immediately. Tony taps his housing unit to retract his suit and he sits on a small part of the couch to rub his thumb across his spouse's cheek just as the elevator opens and Lucy could be heard crying. Athena and Valerie go over to Stephen and the little girl immediately crawls onto the couch to curl up with him, and Athena jumps up onto the last open area to join them.

Cassie had followed to give Lucy to Tony and she sighed when the infant almost instantly quieted in his arms. "Well...she knows what she wants." The teen sighs.  
"Thanks for watching her Miss Sass." Tony says as Lucy grabs her father's finger and sticks it in her mouth.  
"You're welcome."  
"Where's Dia?"  
"Waiting downstairs for me. We're going to watch tv now that Lucy isn't going to be with us." Cassie turns to look at William. "Want to join us?"  
The boy shakes his head. "No thanks. I need a nap too." 

She nodded and left to go back downstairs and William got his own blanket and pillow before laying on the other couch. While he dozed, he sometimes heard Tony doing something in the kitchen and talking to Lucy in Italian, and over time he heard the rest of the team join them. They kept their voices low as they talked about Stephen's sudden transformation, but then things started to get progressively louder as more of them came up to the penthouse and Harley and Peter woke. The two older teens sat on the third couch to watch tv and William eventually sat up when he was done dozing to watch tv with them.

"How are you three feeling?" Tony asks from the kitchen after letting Bucky take over cooking.

Things were a little harder when a baby was occupying an arm and the other wasn't as strong as it used to be. Sometimes Tony wondered how Stephen did it with Valerie and his hands.

"Fine." Both Harley and Peter respond and William nods.  
"Urgh...stop…" Stephen mumbles and William looks over to find that Athena had crawled onto him to lick his face. Valerie very helpfully giggled while her mother tried to swat the wolf away.  
"Mama tired?" She asks.  
"Mmhmm…" he hums in response.  
Valerie hugs Athena around her neck to stop her. "'thena, no!"

She then crawled off the couch and gently tugged Athena with her, and the wolf went a little reluctantly to sit with her while she played in her corner with her toys. Levi fluttered with excitement as it joined her and the three proceeded to have a tea party. The cloak did all the motions of drinking tea, but Athena just sat in place like she usually did. At least until Valerie got up to get Athena's special biscuits. Then the wolf was a more willing participant.

"Willy! Play?" Valerie asks and he smiles.  
"Sure."

William slides off the couch and walks over to join her and Stephen cracks an eye open to watch them. He was happy to watch them and relax that way until Bucky announced that dinner was ready and then he finally sat up and yawned. William took Valerie into the kitchen for dinner while Levi cleaned up their tea party mess (yes, it was still weird for Stephen to see his cloak do such a mediocre task), and Athena went to her bowl. Steve fed her dinner and she ate gratefully next to Tibbs who was chowing down on his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. All that was missing was--

Jingling reaches Stephen's ears as the elevator opens and Flynn darts out to run into the kitchen and stick his face in Athena's bowl. The wolf grumbles but shares her meal with him until Quill walks into the kitchen to add a little more meat to the bowl. It was a system now whenever everyone came up to the penthouse to eat. No one bothered to give Flynn his own bowl since he preferred to share with Athena and she never snapped at him, so they just added some extra meat.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Tony asks Quill as he and Scott fill their plates and sit down.  
"Little sore still but that'll be fine in the morning." He grunts out. "Don't recommend being thrown around like a ragdoll by the way."  
"Where are Cassie and Diana?" Stephen asks after he walked into the kitchen and got a plate that Tony had filled for him.  
"They'll be up in a little bit. Their movie is almost over." Scott answers.

Dinner passes in easy conversation and it also renews the sorcerer's energy so he felt marginally better halfway through his meal.

"Alright. I'll say it. Mom was a badass today." Sam suddenly announces.  
Bucky nods. "Wish you had done that before."  
"I didn't know I could." Stephen huffs.  
"Well now you do." Natasha says. "Now we've got an immortal god _and_ a mama dragon up our sleeves."  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Me doing that again will be for when we have no other options left. It drains me."  
"Still an option." She shrugs.  
"It was definitely hot." Tony grins. "Once I got over the shock."  
"Well you're not getting any tonight. I'm too tired." Stephen mumbles.  
" _Nemmeno se--_ " Tony grunts when Stephen throws a plastic cup at his head. Thankfully it had been empty. "I'm just kidding Duchess."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that shapeshifting probably isn't one of Doctor Strange's vast abilities, but I figured since he IS a sorcerer, there is still a chance.
> 
> And...you know...I just like the idea.


End file.
